The Deduction of Time
by DistrictsandWizards
Summary: "The Doctor is supposed to help others, this he is aware of. But that doesn't mean he can't make a few stops along the way to an old 'acquaintance' of his." Basically Wholock with Glee characters. Involves Sherlock!Kurt, the Doctor!Blaine, Companion!Rachel and Companion!Finn May be continued, yet undetermined at the moment


"Finn! I'm a _vegan _remember? You're my _fiancé_; you should get this by now!"

"Well I'm sorry, maybe I was too busy watching you _fawn _over that Jessie guy from 19th century Paris!"

"I was not flirting with him!"

The Doctor groaned, fighting off the ever-growing urge to slam his head against the TARDIS console, (in doing so would surely break something and or relocate to the middle of a vast dessert, knowing his luck.) and instead ran a hand through his some-what tamed curls.

He had had another couple on his ship- they had even had a _baby_ together- and even _they _didn't fight as much as these two. But, love is a battle field; (he snorted to himself, instantly thinking of the song) the pair would always make up in the end, hugging and kissing as if the fight had never happened.

A loud rumble shook the TARDIS slightly, accompanied with the familiar sound of it landing gracefully- (she groaned in protest but he ignored that) and with a flourish he turned to the bickering couple, grinning.

"Are you _sure _it's supposed to make that noise?" Rachel asked, clutching the railing some-what warily.

"Yeah! That's just the noise, the landing noise; she always makes the noise." He patted the console fondly, the other two arching their brows.

"O-kay, then, so where are we now Doctor?" Rachel asked, deeming it as safe and removing her hand from the rail, bouncing excitedly.

"I don't know. But! Why don't we find out?" He turned back to the console for a brief second, making sure everything was in order (aka making sure the breaks were on this time. Never again would he be blamed for knocking the TARDIS into an expensive landmark such as the _now leaning_ Tower of Pisa.) Before strolling happily to and out the doors, Rachel cantering excitedly on his heels.

It was a small building the TARDIS had landed inside. Abandoned most likely, judging by the cobwebs that was sticking everywhere. The Doctor instantly noticed bright red and blue flashing lights out side and hummed thoughtfully.

Rachel suddenly let out a squeal of horror, recoiling and bumping into Finn's chest.

There was a dead woman lying face down in the middle of the room, and Rachel had nearly tripped over her.

"Well this is an interesting development, isn't it?" Doctor said, arching a brow at the _very_ bright pink formal outfit she was wearing. He hopped over the body and glanced out of the window, taking in all of the police cars, the taped off area, and a street sign that said 'Brixton Road'.

"Oh, we're in London; how nice." It only took about a minute for a metaphorical light bulb to light up above his head this time.

"_Oh_, I know exactly where and when we are!"

* * *

Inspector William Schuester sighed a bit as he climbed the last flight of stairs, Smythe on his tail and chattering away.

"My team and I can get the job done just fine; do you really have to call _him _every time?" Sebastian asked, and Will could just hear the sneer in his voice.

"Yeah, well, he gets it done faster. Lot cheaper, too." Paying little to no attention to the miffed Forensics scientist he threw open the door in which the body was reported- and promptly stopped short. He took one look at the three people standing around a dead body and a large telephone box in the corner and just sighed again.

"Doctor, what have I told you about parking in the middle of our crime scenes?"

"Oh, inspector William, how nice to see you again!" Doctor said, smiling despite the fact that Will looked less than enthused.

"Likewise, I guess."

"You've been here before?" Rachel piped, her curiosity getting the best of her. The Doctor nodded, an almost secretive smile making its way upon his face.

There was a small pause, the Doctor glancing to the body then back to the inspector.

"So did you call-"

"Yeah, he's o-"

"Inspector, Freak is here; I'm sending him up!" Sebastian called.

"He's here now apparently." Walking out into the hallway the inspector leaned over the stair railing.

"Kurt, you've got a visitor when you get up here"

"_I am aware William; that is what you barged into my flat about, after all._" Came the dry reply, and the Doctor snorted, his smile widening impossibly.

"Who's Kurt?" Finn asked, speaking for the first time since their arrival.

"One of the smartest people I have ever known. And I can assure you I know a lot of people."

"_Out of the way, Smythe. Your lingering presence is putting me off._"

"_Blow me._"

"_No thank you, officer Kiehl has obviously already taken care of that for you."_

"Alright you two, break it up." Will interrupted, obviously at the end of his rope while Sebastian let out some time of indignant response.

"He started it." Kurt added stubbornly as he entered the room, a satisfied smirk on his face. His expression however, morphed to something similar to Will's when he had first stumbled in. His eyes snapped to the Doctor's.

"Doctor…"

"Kurt." You could practically hear the smile in the Doctor's voice and it looked like he was about to burst. Kurt's lips curled into a smile of his own and he walked around the body; gaze still locked with the Doctor's.

"What brings you to this time zone, Doctor?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You have four minutes." Will warned from the doorway. Kurt waved his hand at him slightly. Doctor shrugged.

"I dunno, the TARDIS brought us here. Do you need any help?" Kurt paused to think for a minute.

"…Maybe. Not right now of course, I'm nearly done with her." He said, nodding his head to the woman on the floor. "Perhaps later on…oh, who do you have with you this time?" Kurt asked, suddenly really noticing Finn and Rachel's presence,

"Oh! Right sorry, this is Finn and his fiancée Rachel. Guys this is Kurt Hummel, he's a consulting detective."

"Oh? What is that?" Rachel asked politely, shaking his hand happily.

"Basically it's when the police can't figure out the obvious they come to me."

"Two minutes."

"So are you guy's friends?" Rachel continued, smiling at the thought.

"We're more of… _acquaintances_, really." Kurt said. Hazel met blue and the Doctor instantly thought back to moments, little memories that stood out in his mind, of the two of them. A soft mattress, his beautiful eyes. His soft skin.

He coughed lightly, flushing a bit under Kurt's smug knowing stare.

"Yeah, just acquaintances really." Kurt's eyes lingered for a brief second, and the Doctor could have sworn he winked at him before he knelt down, going into his deductive mode and patting the body in several places.

The Doctor looked from him, over to Rachel, who seemed to be trying to deduct something of her own by the way she was staring at the two of them. Then to Finn, who was adorning a confused expression on his face, then finally back to Kurt. He laughed softly.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting adventure."


End file.
